Heaven Overseeing Tower
Heaven Overseeing Tower was a Immortal Gu House. it was located at Heavenly Court. Appearance Heaven Overseeing Tower was an old white tower covered in blemishes, standing tall and conspicuous like a crane in a flock of chickens. Ability Heaven Overseeing Tower allows a Gu Master to observe the whole Gu World and two remaining of immemorial heaven from the tower itself. Usage Heaven Overseeing Tower's ability could truly oversee everything. Its range of detecting fate escapees spanned over the whole five regions, along with White Heaven and Black Heaven. Heaven Overseeing Tower not only have one ability, it also had many abilities, its creation from combination of many Gu Worms could produce other abilities. Other than that, Heaven Overseeing Tower could be uses as defensive weapon because it had incredible defense. Complement Heaven Overseeing Tower with its main core of Fate Gu, can unleash abilities : * Allows a Gu Master to observe the whole world and at the same time it could affect the fate of people. * Action : Once a Gu Master fully activates Heaven Overseeing Tower's ability, there was no warning, the sky turned white, the world turned white, light was everywhere, white light. It filled the entire world, all the space in this world was filled with white light, the light is harmless and did not even feel a sense of danger. When the white light fades, everything was decided, the Gu Worms that was hit by the white light all become nothing, in other words, become dead. The dead Gu Worms did not have any injuries, but they had lost all traces of life. (Note : It was an attack that carried the power of fate. Fate was predestined. If one is not fated, no matter how hard they work, they will not achieve anything. If fate decrees that person fail, that person will fail. The power of fate was an unavoidable attack, it could destroyed the profound Gu Formation, and even Immortal Gu House) * Fate Vanquish : Heaven Overseeing Tower’s strongest method was a Fate Vanquish's move, when it hit someone, there was no way of dodging, as long as one was not a Rank 9, no matter how powerful, one would lose to the Fate Vanquish's move. ** Action : When the Fate Vanquish's move was unleashed, white light was everywhere, filling the world from all directions. People who are exposed to the white light, they would coughed out blood, instantly heavily injured or fainted on the spot. Full Power (No Longer) Background Over three million years till now, countless marks of history had deeply been imprinted onto Heaven Overseeing Tower. Splendid brilliance or deep gloominess, the vicissitudes of all kinds of experiences had merged into Heaven Overseeing Tower, turning it into an imposing structure, resembling an ancient tree that has lived since ancient times. Or like a bronze cauldron that had stood witness to the changes of the world, and still stood tall without collapsing. Creation Heaven Overseeing Tower was a Gu House that were formed from the combination of many Gu Worms and its main core Gu or its most important core was a "Fate Gu". Trivia * Heaven Overseeing Tower originated from Star Constellation Immortal Venerable. Category:Gu House Category:Rank 9 Gu